Naruto's Secret
by Chains of the Fallen Regrets
Summary: This story was made for the sole purpose of completing this week's challenge on Facebook in a group called 'Fanfiction Writers Unite' This challenge is called 'Word of the Week' and this week's theme was 'Secrets'. So I thought to make something about Naruto and this was how this Story was born. I dedicate this story to all my readers so enjoy!


**A/N: Hello my fellow Fanfiction readers. I'm sorry I haven't updated ****Number One Guardian ****for about 8 months. I've been on writers block since then. I have no excuses so Gomen. Anyway this story is a one shot that I made because I'm on this group on Facebook called 'Fanfiction Writers Unite' and this week's theme is 'Secrets'. My fellow writers in this group has inspired me to write again so thanks to you guys I am writing again. This One shot is dedicated to you guys and all my followers. I hope you enjoy this story! (I advise my readers to at least watch a little bit of Naruto to understand this story if you don't get it.) I'm going to be updating ****Number One Guardian ****soon so get ready for Chapter 6!**

**-TheRikudouSennin23**

**A Naruto One Shot made by TheRikudouSennin23**

It was a normal day in the Hidden Leaf Village as Team 7 waited for their lazy, perverted sensei. As usual Sakura was asking Sasuke to go on a date, then when she got rejected, Naruto came in and asked her on a date. It was a normal cycle that went on every morning. Yet today was different because Sasuke was thinking about something that baffled him.

You would think that the young avenger would be thinking about ways to kill his older brother or finding ways to get stronger but no, he was thinking about Naruto. He was thinking about that foreign chakra Naruto against Haku. He remembered when they were fighting Haku he passed out but before he did he saw Naruto emitting a weird chakra then attacking Haku. When he woke up he found out that Naruto was the one who defeated Haku.

**Flashback Start**

"_**Sasuke!" Naruto yelled inside the icy prison that Haku made as Sasuke fell down from having many neddles impaled in him. Sasuke saw black dots dancing before his eyes because of his blood loss. But before he passed out he heard Naruto say to Haku "I'm gonna kill you!" and saw Naruto being encased in an orange chakra-like substance. Then he passed out.**_

**Flashback End**

Sasuke unconcisely gritted his teeth and squeezed his fingers. 'The dobe is getting stronger. I have to get stronger!' As Sasuke was thinking that Naruto noticed the expression on the Uchiha's face.

"Oi teme, what are you thinking about? You look like you're angry about something." Naruto asked.

"Shut up dobe its none of your concern. You need to worry about getting stronger or you'll never beat me." Sasuke said with a smirk. A 'temeeeee!' is all he got from Naruto was all he needed to know that Naruto took his words to heart.

Minutes passed as Naruto and Sakura resumed the group's conversation. At this time Sasuke also thought if Naruto had a power that can beat Haku, an opponent he couldn't defeat, then why would he keep his unusual power hidden? The young Sharingan user assumed it was a secret due to if it wasn't, Naruto would hold this new power over him saying that he was stronger than him, which irritated him to no end. He could imagine Naruto saying "Ha Ha teme! I have an awesome power that could defeat an opponent even you couldn't defeat!" Sasuke mentally groaned if that ever happened.

After weighing the pros and cons he decided to ask the dobe. After all the secret can't be that serious, can it? A few minutes later is all it would take to know that Naruto's Secret is one of the most guarded secrets in the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Oi dobe, what was that foreign chakra you used against Haku?" Sasuke said bluntly, revealing his Sharingan eyes. Naruto looked taken aback and Sakura looked confused.

Naruto started," I don't know what you're talking about teme. Are you sure you weren't seeing thin-"

"Give it up." Naruto flinched as he looked at he looked at the Sharingan eyes. "You can't lie before these eyes." Sasuke said with his tomoes spinning in a pinwheel motion." I saw with these eyes a foreign chakra surrounding you, making you strong enough to beat Haku. What is that power, Naruto?" He said.

"What is he talking about Naruto?" asked Sakura who was getting more and more confused.

Naruto sighed. He wasn't ready to tell them yet. But he couldn't come up with a false story now that Sasuke has his eyes on him. He can't hide it now.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you." Naruto then sported a serious face. "Remember when Iruka-Sensei told us the story of the Nine Tails being killed by the Fourth Hokage?"

"Yeah I remember. I'm even surprised that you were even listening." Sasuke said unnerved by Naruto's serious face. But even so, how does he Fourth Hokage defeating and killing the Nine Tailed Demon Fox? Just as he thought that he heard Naruto in time to say,

"All of what Iruka-Sensei said is a lie. And I'm living proof of it."

"Huh?" Sakura said. Sasuke also was confused as well. But then Sasuke felt a cold feeling going through his spine.

"Wait does that mea-"Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and said but was interrupted.

Naruto started, "It means that…."

"I'm the Jinchuriki on the Nine Tailed Demon Fox."

**Glossary**

**Dobe**** \- 'Dumbass', 'Dead last', 'loser' or 'failure'**

**Teme**** \- 'Bastard'**

**Sharingan**** – 'Copy Wheel Eye'**

**Hokage**** – Basically the leader of the Village**

**Jinchuriki ****– 'Power of Human Sacrifice' or 'Jailor' ( Probably won't get the 'Power of Human Sacrifice' part unless you watch the series)**

**Gomen****\- Sorry**

**A/N: To all Naruto fans,**

**I know that Sasuke didn't have his fully matured Sharingan until his last fight with Naruto at the 'Valley of the End' but I decided to fully mature it in this story. Also I don't think that Naruto knew what a Jinchuriki is. He knew that he had the Nine Tails but not necessarily know what a 'Jinchurki' is until probably 'Naruto Shippuden'. So I brought that word into this story as well. I'm sorry if you think that I didn't include Sakura that much or if Sasuke was too OOC.**

**Post in the reviews what you think!**

**-TheRikudouSennin23 **


End file.
